The Value of Relationships
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Naruto and Itachi have been dating secretly for awhile now and it has been some pretty close calls from getting caught by Naruto's best friend and Itachi's brother Sasuke so Naruto decides he can't hide it anymore and tells Sasuke and let's just say they all learn the value of relationships and how much the other means to them. ItaNaruIta sidepair SasuSaku


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This is a one shot that I wanted to do so I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

"Oh my god Naruto what happened to you?" Kushina Naruto's mother asked as he walked into the house in tattered clothes with a busted lip, a bruise under his chin and eye, and she could tell he had a bloody nose before coming.

"I'm fine; some kid just started a fight with me." Naruto lied it was actually his best friend after he confessed that he was having a relationship with his older brother.

Naruto Uzumaki is a junior in high school and Itachi Uchiha is a senior in high school also his best friend's older brother. He told Sasuke today because he couldn't handle lying to him anymore. Let's just say it didn't pan out very well. It's not like Naruto planned on dating his best friend's brother but when Sasuke got into a relationship with his girlfriend Sakura Naruto was left alone a lot and started to hang out with Itachi. They really hit it off but the moment it started getting sexual Naruto got extremely paranoid and started to want to tell Sasuke. Sasuke even started to ask him what he did when he wasn't around. Naruto lied of course but Naruto couldn't lie anymore. He was an honest person by nature and lying to Sasuke just felt wrong especially because Sasuke tended to know when Naruto was lying marking this as the first time of him getting away with lying to Sasuke for so long.

 _Flashback_

 _"I am telling you it's not a good time to tell anyone about us." Itachi said as they met in their usual spot in the library._

 _"But I can't keep lying to Sasuke I feel guilty. I don't care if we don't tell everyone else right now but Sasuke is a different story." Naruto pleaded._

 _"Fine, just don't say I didn't warn you okay?" Itachi said he hoped it went well but he didn't think it would because he knew how much his brother cared about them both of course in different ways but he cared a lot._

 _"Okay, I will tell him today after school. I will call you later okay." Naruto said kissing Itachi gently then walking off after getting his nod._

 _Itachi was personally glad that his best friend already knew how he felt about the blonde because it would be easy to tell him when he was ready to tell anyone. Problem was that he had a fear of the blonde dismissing him after they came out about their relationship._

 _Flashback End_

Naruto thought back to what his boyfriend said and couldn't help but feel sad over what happened with his best friend. He didn't think Sasuke would handle it that bad but it was worse than he thought it would be. Out of everyone Naruto wanted his best friend to understand and be there for him that's why he told him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Naruto what is so important?" Sasuke asked sitting next to his friend in the woods behind the school._

 _"I have something extremely important to tell you and to be quite frank I am terrified right now." Naruto said shaking slightly._

 _It's not that he was scared of Sasuke it was that he was scared of losing his best friend that he had since he was in diapers._

 _"What is it? Did you hit on Sakura because if you did I will kick your ass?" Sasuke asked._

 _"No, I didn't hit on Sakura she would have told you that." Naruto said slapping Sasuke's back._

 _"Then what is it? It can't be that bad if you're not going for my girl." Sasuke said laughing._

 _"I... I... am dating your brother." Naruto stuttered._

 _"What?" Sasuke asked voice hollow of emotions._

 _"I am dating your brother." Naruto said surer of him now._

 _"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU BE DATING MY BROTHER?" Sasuke screamed standing up._

 _"I thought you said as long as I wasn't hitting on your girlfriend everything else was fine." Naruto said standing backing away from his angry friend._

 _"Not dating my fucking brother Naruto." Sasuke screamed._

 _Sasuke saying Naruto's name was proof alone how angry he was at everything._

 _"It's not like I planned it Sasuke. It just happened." Naruto said._

 _"HOW THE FUCK DOES IT JUST HAPPEN?" Sasuke screamed in Naruto's face._

 _"I can't explain that. You and Sakura just got together and I and Itachi started hanging out a lot more. I was lonely but then I realized I really liked being around him and that he was an awesome guy." Naruto explained the best way he could._

 _"You have to break up with him. You can't be with my brother." Sasuke growled out turning to walk away._

 _"I won't break up with him because you want me to Sasuke." Naruto clarified._

 _"If you don't break up with him we're not friends anymore." Sasuke said._

 _"You sound like a girl. Why would you stop being friends with me because I don't want to break up with your brother? I like him and believe it or not he likes me back." Naruto said._

 _"I don't want to talk to you until you break up with him." Sasuke said looking Naruto dead in his eyes._

 _"So, I am supposed to be unhappy to make you happy very subtle Sasuke. I won't break up with him if you don't want to talk to me because of that then don't. You're my friend that's why I told you." Naruto said._

 _"Break up with him." Sasuke said through gritted teeth grabbing Naruto's shirt._

 _"No, I have nothing else to say to you until you can accept my relationship with your brother. Bye Sasuke." Naruto said ripping his friend's hands off him turning around to walk back to the school to get his bag and to go by Itachi._

 _"Naruto," Sasuke called out making Naruto turn around only to get punched in the face._

 _They fought each other for a half an hour both talking shit to each other hurting the other but not caring at the moment. When the fight was over Sasuke left not saying a word to Naruto and if Naruto was being honest he could have sworn that Sasuke looked like he was crying. When Naruto finally got up he didn't go back to the school he went straight home not wanting Itachi to see him. He knew he would have to see him tomorrow but he can at least cover up most of the marks._

 _Flashback End_

Naruto could honestly say he didn't think it would end like that and it hurt his feelings immensely. He didn't even want to call Itachi but lucky for him he wouldn't have to because Itachi just so happened to be at the door.

The knock on the house door was answered by Kushina.

"Itachi what a surprise. Sasuke isn't here right now." Kushina said as she let the boy in to catch his breath.

"I'm not here for Sasuke. Is Naruto here?" Itachi asked looking over toward the stairs opening the door for him to come in.

"Yeah he just got in." Kushina said and watched as Itachi didn't hesitate to run up the stairs to Naruto.

Kushina knew that Naruto had a very strong bond with both Uchiha brothers. But didn't know how strong for either of them.

Itachi didn't hesitate to run into Naruto's room without knocking. It was his boyfriend it didn't matter to him just like it didn't matter when Naruto did it. Naruto was in his bathroom and Itachi just opened the door.

"Itachi," Naruto whispered as the older teen moved close to the other closing the bathroom door.

"Did he do this?" Itachi asked as he grabbed Naruto's face.

"Yeah, I guess you were right Tachi I should have never told him. He told me to break up with you or we aren't friends anymore." Naruto said starting to tear up.

"What did you say?" Itachi asked his heart stopping momentarily.

"I told him I wouldn't break up with you because he was acting like a girl." Naruto said pulling Itachi to him.

Itachi would of never voice it out loud but the main reason he didn't want to tell people about his relationship with Naruto is because he didn't want to get hurt by Naruto. He thought Naruto would always pick his brother over him and that made him scared to gloat that he was with the blonde especially because before Sasuke got with Sakura people used to think they were in a relationship. Itachi also wouldn't admit that he liked Naruto far longer than the time they spent together. He liked him since they were in middle school. He only started to really love the other when Naruto and he spent time together. Itachi didn't mind if his brother was mad at him but he didn't like him hurting Naruto.

"I couldn't break up with you." Naruto whispered hugging Itachi tighter and that made him smile.

"Let me disinfect your face. When you didn't come to the school and I saw Sasuke with marks on him I knew you two fought and rushed here. I even ignored his calls when he tried to call me back to him. I had to come and see you." Itachi said kissing Naruto's head and wiping the tears away from Naruto's eyes.

"Thanks, Itachi," Naruto whispered as Itachi grabbed the first aid kit.

As Itachi disinfected Naruto's face his phone kept going off he knew it was his brother but didn't care. After the silence got unbearing for the both of them Naruto pulled Itachi to him for a kiss.

"ITACHI YOUR MOTHER IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Kushina screamed breaking the melody of the boy's kiss.

Itachi and Naruto walked down the stairs listening to what Kushina was saying on the phone.

"So Sasuke was bruised too? Boys will be boys, right? Okay well here is Itachi. Yes, I will talk to you later." Kushina said handing the phone to Itachi.

"Hello," Itachi said.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Mikoto asked worried.

"I didn't hear my phone." Itachi lied.

"Did you by chance see the boys that fought with Sasuke and Naruto?" Mikoto asked her voice laced with worry.

"No mother I didn't." Itachi said. 'Obviously my brother lied. If I was there it would have never happened to begin with.' Itachi thought as a small growl pass his lips.

Naruto knew what Itachi was thinking and kissed him lightly on the lips before his mother could come back into the room to calm Itachi down. Itachi wanted to pull the blonde back to him but he wasn't sure he could focus on his mother if Naruto was near.

"I will be right back." Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear.

"Where are?" Itachi started asking but Naruto stopped him telling him in sign language that he was going to ask if he could eat dinner with them.

That was one of their first dates to learn sign language together. Well technically Naruto knew it because he had a close cousin that was deaf. But Itachi was a quick learner that wanted to learn it and they had a lot of fun.

"Mom do you think Itachi can eat dinner here?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, that's no problem." Kushina said with a bright smile.

Naruto smiled at her then ran to the hallway with a thumb up making Itachi smile softly.

"Mother I am eating here tonight." Itachi said quickly.

"Okay," Mikoto said thinking that Naruto probably needed help with homework.

No one from both families really knew or understood Itachi and Naruto's relationship. Kushina noticed with her being home a lot that they spent a lot more time together and thought it was nice.

"I will talk to you when I get home." Itachi said getting his goodbyes then hanging up. "Naruto let's go upstairs and do some homework." Itachi said.

"MOM WE'RE GOING UPSTAIRS TO DO OUR HOMEWORK!" Naruto screamed running after Itachi as they both went upstairs.

It intrigued Naruto a lot when Itachi acted like the goofball because he was always so serious but when the two were together he opened up like a wild flower. He couldn't believe how different Itachi was compared to Sasuke. He thought all the Uchiha's were stubborn and emotionless assholes that only showed their pride and anger. But the moment Naruto and Itachi got really close Naruto saw all the emotions from Itachi and he found that he couldn't look away when those little smiles became big.

As for Itachi he couldn't believe the goofball he fell in love with could be so cultured and serious when he wanted to be. They did things together that Itachi couldn't even tell his friends about. Naruto complimented his art and even went to art galleries with him even though he has no interest in art. When they went to the museum Naruto was in the damn dinosaurs section while Itachi was in the actual art section. They are different but in ways that complement the other. Naruto loves languages and history while Itachi is artsy and creative with a vast knowledge of things. Itachi could find himself talking to Naruto for days and not get annoyed by him though if Naruto wanted to be he could be really annoying he would know because he watched Naruto annoy Sasuke.

"Naruto, we need to talk about what we're going to do." Itachi said as he sat on the bed with Naruto sitting next to him.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to break up with me because I won't break up with you?" Naruto asked slightly freaked out.

"No," Itachi said quickly he was even scared of that.

"Then let's worry about it when it comes. Let's just give him time to cool off and then talk to him about it." Naruto said then pulled Itachi into a kiss.

"I wouldn't break up with you either you know, that right?" Itachi whispered after they pulled away.

"I know," Naruto said but wasn't sure of it if he was being honest.

It scared him.

"I am serious Naruto I wouldn't break up with you." Itachi said reassuring his lover.

"That's good to know." Naruto said lying back on his bed.

After an hour of talking about books and what college Itachi was planning to sign up for since he was a senior they got called downstairs for dinner. Naruto and Itachi were laughing as Naruto's father talked about his day at the office and how his new worker is weird and creeped him out.

Kushina could see the change in Naruto and Itachi. Itachi was always so composed and quiet but around Naruto he seemed to brighten up and be more outspoken. As for Naruto it seems like he is more serious about school and where he wants to be in his life like he knows who he is now. She didn't know what was going on between the two but she loved how they acted around each other.

"Thanks for dinner Kushina but I have to get going now. Naruto," Itachi said looking toward everyone until he landed on Naruto.

'There it is I think they are in love with each other.' Kushina thought as she watched the two boys.

She knew not to say anything because she wanted them to come out on their own. She also wasn't sure if they were already together.

"Be safe going home." Minato Naruto's father said.

"Thank you for dinner." Itachi said as Naruto got up.

"Call us when you get there so we know you're safe." Kushina called out to the boys that were already out the door.

Naruto walked Itachi to the end of his driveway so Itachi could walk away from there.

"Be safe," Naruto said then did sign language telling Itachi he loved him even though Itachi didn't know what Naruto was saying to him.

"I hate it when you do that because you know I don't know what you're saying." Itachi said grabbing Naruto by his face kissing him tenderly.

"Ask someone or look it up." Naruto whispered against Itachi's lips.

"You're evil for that." Itachi said grinning pulling away from Naruto who couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Call me when you get home." Naruto said walking back toward his house.

"Okay I will do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

They didn't have school tomorrow and he wanted to hang out with Naruto.

"Yes, that sounds like fun." Naruto said.

Naruto was actually supposed to spend the night by the Uchiha residence but didn't feel like it was right seeing as he was fighting with Sasuke at the moment. As Naruto closed the door he leaned back against the door nervously thinking about what was going to happen when Itachi got home considering he saw the anger in his eyes as he cleaned his wounds.

Itachi got home but didn't cool off by no means. He was extremely upset with his brother and tonight might be the night he admits his feelings to more than just his brother. Once Itachi walked into the door his mother was there with a smile.

"Did you have a good dinner with Naruto?" Mikoto asked with a smile.

"Yes mother," Itachi said smiling at her.

He heard the steps and looked to them to see Sasuke. Honestly, he thought Naruto's face was bad but his brothers were worse. Naruto must have been really passionate and that fueled Itachi's love for him even more.

"What gives you the right to tell him to leave me?" Itachi asked glaring at his brother.

Sasuke could honestly say he didn't expect his brother to say something to him right away and not only that but he said something in front of their mother. Sasuke schooled his features before he decided to say what he said.

"What? He should," Sasuke said glaring right back at his brother.

"How can you be so fucking miserable that you want to destroy my happiness along with your best friends?" Itachi growled out shocking Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Boys what is going on?" Mikoto questioned not sure what the hell was going on she knew Naruto was involved though and from the sounds of how the boys were talking it sounded to her that Itachi was in a relationship with Naruto.

"Naruto decided he wanted to tell Sasuke that I and he have been dating and Sasuke got bent out of shape because he doesn't want me or his best friend to be happy because he's fucking selfish." Itachi said turning back and forth to his brother and mother.

This shocked both Mikoto and Sasuke because they never seen or heard Itachi get out of line the way he was. They were even shocked by how angry he was and that they could even tell he was angry especially because he never showed when he was upset aside from one other time when a kid took his art supplies when he was younger.

"Then fought him because Naruto said he wasn't going to break up with me to make him happy." Itachi continued as Fugaku was walking into the room.

"YOU BARELY EVEN KNOW HIM!" Sasuke screamed.

"YES, I DO! I PROBABLY KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FRIENDS SINCE BABIES! DON'T FORGET I AM ONLY A YEAR OLDER THAN YOU I COULD HAVE EASILY BEEN HIS FRIEND." Itachi screamed back.

"You just want to take my friend from me." Sasuke growled.

"When have I ever wanted something that was yours? Not only that but you bailed on him the moment you started dating Sakura a year ago. I was there to hang out with him." Itachi said moving closer to his brother.

"BOYS calm down." Fugaku sternly said.

"They are fighting over Naruto." Mikoto whispered to her husband.

"Big fucking deal I left him alone for a little while so then he gets in bed with my brother." Sasuke growled out.

Itachi didn't hesitate on hitting Sasuke punching him right in the jaw making him fall back on the stairs. Everyone was shocked at that moment in silence because out of everyone in the family he was a pacifist even his mother was more violent than he is and she is a sweet woman.

"You have no right to talk about him like that. We were friends not like it's ANY of your business. I liked him since middle school and never bothered to say anything. I only started loving him when we started talking last year when YOU bailed on him. Talk about him again like he did this or I did this as a betrayal to you I will do worse than he did to you." Itachi growled pushing past his brother going up the stairs.

"What the hell is going?" Fugaku asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just sat on the steps not talking or listening to anyone. He could only think that maybe he was wrong and being selfish and why was he really mad. If anything, he wants his brother and Naruto to be happy. But do they have to be happy together? He did notice the changes between the two of them but never thought they were the reason the other was changing. Itachi even started to eat lunch with them instead of his friends. If he really thought about it the signs of them being closer and together are more there now that he knows.

Itachi was upstairs pacing back and forth; as he continued to think he realized he had to call Naruto to let him know he made it home.

"Hello," Naruto said.

"Hey," Itachi said with a smile as he sat on his bed.

It amazed him that Naruto could simply calm him down just from hearing him.

"So, what happened when you got there?" Naruto asked.

"I got into an argument with him and punched him in the face." Itachi said. "You got him worse than he got you." Itachi said chuckling.

He knew his brother had speed and precision while Naruto had brute strength. No Itachi didn't want them to fight but he doesn't expect Naruto to not defend himself even if it's his foolish little brother.

"That's not something to be proud of he's still my best friend even though he is an asshole." Naruto said.

"He's acting like a spoiled brat. By the way my parents know we're dating." Itachi said dropping a bomb on Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I told everyone. Do you... think that was a... bad thing?" Itachi asked.

"No... not at all. I was just shocked. Does that mean I can tell my parents?" Naruto asked.

"You want to admit to being with me?" Itachi asked biting his lip nervously.

"You know I do." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm glad, so are you going to tell me what you keep saying to me in sign language?" Itachi asked extremely curious.

"Nope, why don't you ask Deidara what it means?" Naruto asked.

"Tch" Itachi clicked his tongue.

"So, are we still spending time together tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I will see if my father will let me get the car." Itachi said.

"Okay then I will see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Are you hanging up with me?" Itachi asked playfully.

"I'm tired so yes." Naruto said yawning and laughing.

"Okay, night Naruto." Itachi said with a smile.

"Good night." Naruto said hanging up.

Itachi laid back on his bed completely happy because he finally told his parents how he felt about Naruto. It took some of the anger out of it if he had to be honest. As Itachi was dozing off he heard a knock on his door he knew it was either his mother or his brother.

"Come in," Itachi said.

"Can we talk?" Sasuke asked as he slowly entered the room.

"If you're here to say something negative no." Itachi said.

"Come on Itachi give me a break Naruto has always been in my life and has always been my best friend. I just don't understand what you two see in each other." Sasuke declared standing in front of the door. "What do you honestly see in my best friend?" Sasuke asked.

"I see the brightness in the world. Do you even know the serious side of him or do you just see the goofball that he portrays to all of you?" Itachi asked.

"He doesn't even have a serious bone in his body. It's always jokes with me." Sasuke said looking at his brother like he was crazy.

"That's a big difference. Maybe you don't know him as much as you thought. Did you know he knew sign language since he was a kid and has taken me on a date to classes that involve learning sign language?" Itachi pointed out.

"He knows sign language? Why didn't he ever tell me?" Sasuke questioned to no one in particular but he was genuinely curious why Naruto wasn't as open about his knowledge with him like he was with Itachi.

If Sasuke was being honest it hurt his feelings and it made him jealous that Itachi knew so much he didn't. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't stupid but it was rare for him to be serious around him and his friends.

"Do you know what college he wants to go to?" Itachi asked kind of feeling bad for his brother.

"No, I didn't even know he wanted to go to college. The first two years of high school when I brought it up he declined going." Sasuke said.

"Well he decided he wanted to go to college in Suna to be an historian." Itachi said seeing the expression on Sasuke's face dull and sadden. "I'm not saying he isn't your friend or anything I am just saying in the time that I really got to know him I noticed wonderful things about him that grew on me. Yeah, he is a goofball but once you see past that you get someone that is so so so much deeper and it makes you inspired to do good yourself. I really love him Sasuke like I really really love him. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." Itachi ended looking his brother straight in the eyes.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about him. How do you know he feels strongly about him?" Sasuke asked before Itachi could answer an onslaught of more questions were asked. "How do you expect me to feel? I feel like I am losing my best friend. Hell, I didn't even know he decided to go to Suna." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke he proved it today to you when he said he wouldn't break up with me even if it meant to save your friendship. You have no idea how much he values you in his life and to be quite honest I was scared that he would choose you over me any day. It shouldn't be like that in a relationship." Itachi said shaking his head.

"That just further states my problem. I'm losing my best friend to my brother." Sasuke said sadden.

"You're only losing him because of me your losing him from your own stubbornness. You're telling him to stop being happy with me because you're not happy that we're together. How is that fair to either of us? How would you have felt if my feelings were hurt by Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"I would have whooped his ass." Sasuke said quickly.

"But it would have been your fault if he decided to break up with me." Itachi stated.

Sasuke stopped and thought about what his brother was saying clearly.

"So, you're saying all this is my fault?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Itachi said nodding his head.

Sasuke stood there stock-still and Itachi could tell that he was heartbroken.

"Sasuke come here I want to tell you something." Itachi said patting the spot next to him.

Sasuke came next to Itachi and you could tell that Sasuke had mixed feelings about what he just found out.

"Do you know why Naruto even bothered to tell you out of all people first?" Itachi asked and Sasuke shook his head no. "Because out of everyone your opinion was the only one that mattered to him. He didn't like lying to you, he hated the idea of going behind your back, and you mean a lot to him." Itachi said and the room got silent.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Sasuke asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't think he was mad at you to begin with I think he was just sad. You don't understand how much he values you in his life. It's so bad that it makes me jealous really." Itachi said with a smile making Sasuke chuckle.

"I... would have loved to see his serious side instead of only knowing the goofball. I always knew he was smart and loved history. Honestly I am happy that he knows and does things that make him happy." Sasuke said in a calm tone.

"I will make you a deal right now if you apologize to Naruto you can hang out with him tomorrow even though I am supposed to hang out with him but I will let you instead. You two can hang out while I go and find something out that he has been avoiding telling me what it means." Itachi said with a smile.

"Really? You will really let me go when you had a date planned." Sasuke said.

"Yes, and it really wasn't a date we were just hanging out because we wanted to but I think you two need it and plus I can hang out with him at night time after I figure out what I need to find out." Itachi said with a smile.

"Thanks, he will be ready to go for you at five." Sasuke said running out the door.

Itachi thought it was a good surprise for Naruto tomorrow. He was actually considering telling Naruto how he feels tomorrow and how he planned to also go to Suna when graduation came. Yeah, they would be apart but he would come home as frequently as possible and be with him on breaks. He just wanted to be with Naruto in college and that was why he chose that college. He had a lot to tell Naruto tomorrow and he was absolutely mortified and happy at the same time.

The next day as Naruto was getting dressed to hang out with Itachi he didn't expect the doorbell to ring and Sasuke be at the door instead of Itachi but he let him in anyway.

"I'm shocked you even let me in." Sasuke said as he followed Naruto upstairs.

"Well I thought you had a valid reason for coming by so I wasn't going to ignore you, you are my best friend after all even if you act like an asshole." Naruto said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Sasuke said rubbing the back of his head as he walked into Naruto's room.

The moment Naruto heard the apology he spun around so quickly Sasuke was sure he got whiplash from it.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry that I freaked out and fought you. I didn't mean to hurt you or my brother I just... don't want to lose either of you. I don't... it really... I mean it scares me that I am going to lose you. You're my best friend and I didn't want to ever hurt you but why my brother? Like seriously it couldn't be anyone else? It had to be my brother. What do you even see in him?" Sasuke asked looking exasperated making Naruto chuckle.

"It's not like I planned to fall in love with your brother." Naruto said than covered his mouth immediately blushing profusely making Sasuke smirk.

"You love him?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I don't have a problem telling you but yes I do love him but please don't say anything to Itachi about it please I want him to figure out what I am saying to him on his own." Naruto said chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I keep telling him I love you in sign language and he is still trying to figure it out." Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"You really are a sadist? And you talk about me asshole." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Dude you are extremely bad though. I just don't want to tell him something that I want him to figure it out on his own or someone to tell him. I can't wait until he finds out what I have been saying to him for the past six months." Naruto said with a smile.

"He is definitely going to be quite shocked when he figures it out today." Sasuke said chuckling.

"He decided to set our activity for later in order for us to talk huh?" Naruto asked turning his head to Sasuke.

"Yeah he said he wanted to figure something out. I got to say I am shocked that Itachi said you guys were dating in front of them. He even told my mother that I fought you." Sasuke said. "I can honestly say that I got grounded and not supposed to be here but I came after Itachi got me off me being grounded just to be able to come here." Sasuke explained.

"Haha, so do you want to play games until I see Itachi?" Naruto asked laughing pushing at Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sasuke said going to the floor in front of Naruto's bed where the t.v. was.

They started a quiet game and laughed and joked around until Sasuke thought back to what Itachi told him about Sasuke leaving Naruto alone when he first got with Sakura.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out quietly.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed out focusing on the game.

"Sorry about bailing on you when I got with Sakura." Sasuke said making Naruto drop the controller and look at his best friend.

"That punch Itachi gave you last night must have really hurt your head. You apologized twice today it's kind of freaking me out." Naruto said looking at his best friend.

"Fuck off bastard," Sasuke said swatting Naruto's arm thankful for his friend's easy behavior.

"I forgive you," Naruto said with a smile lifting his controller back up.

"Hey I got to get going its four and I know you want to be ready to hang out with Itachi so let me know what he says about figuring out how you feel." Sasuke said standing up.

"Thanks, I will text you later. Hey don't tell anyone what I told you until we're ready to be open." Naruto said with a smile.

"Understood," Sasuke said and walked out the room.

Sasuke walked down the stairs and once he opened the door a frenzied looking Itachi ran through the door completely ignoring his presence.

"He must have found out what it means." Sasuke said as he closed the door and left the property.

Naruto was cleaning up his system when Itachi ran into the room.

"Itachi? I thought you were supposed to be here at five." Naruto said but instead of getting an answer he got pushed into the bed the dark-haired teen kissing him harshly.

"I love you too," Itachi whispered against Naruto's mouth devouring it a second later.

They both were overwhelmed by what was happening between them. They pulled off each other's shirts kissing lightly on each other's neck then back to each other's mouth loving the taste of the other. Itachi rubbed his growing erection into Naruto's hearing a groan of satisfaction. But before anything could go any further there was a knock on the door and then a chuckle of Naruto's father Minato.

"I know you two have been dating for a year now but don't have sex in my house or you both will be dealing with a severe punishment." Minato said laughing when he heard both boys gasp in shock. "Yeah I knew about you two the whole time." Minato said laughing walking away from the door.

The boys laid there for a few minutes to calm their racing hearts then the laughter bubbled out loudly making Minato smile down the hallway. Minato was confused how no one could tell that the boys were together considering how they acted with one another. Kushina only found out yesterday when she watched how they looked at each other after dinner. As for Fugaku and Mikoto they found out yesterday when Itachi told them straight to their face. Sasuke didn't even know and they were his favorite people in the world. Did he not wonder what Naruto did with Itachi?

"I can't believe your dad was the only one to know the whole time." Itachi said calming his laughing down but he still had a big smile on his face.

"It didn't really shock me seeing as how my dad is." Naruto said with a smile pulling Itachi closer to him.

The room went silent again until Itachi decided to break it.

"You have been saying I love you to me for six months now." Itachi said with a smile.

"Yes," Naruto said blushing because of the straightforward question.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Itachi asked.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Naruto asked right back.

"I guess I deserve that one. I was scared I was planning on telling you how I felt today. I also have something else to tell you." Itachi said rubbing his fingers through Naruto's beautiful blonde hair.

"And what's that?" Naruto asked liking the feeling of Itachi's hands in his hair.

"I have got accepted to Suna University." Itachi said with a smile.

"NO FUCKING WAY! Are you serious?" Naruto asked standing up holding Itachi's hands with Itachi nodding and a smile on his face. "That is so fucking awesome for you." Naruto said giving Itachi a hug.

"I'm just scared about the distance." Itachi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because... we will be far apart." Itachi whispered.

"There's no reason to be scared. We can video chat all the time. Not only that but I am only a year behind you so I will be there shortly. Maybe we can get an apartment together when I come down there." Naruto said so excited.

"So, us being far apart won't affect our relationship?" Itachi asked.

"Is that what you were afraid of?" Naruto asked and Itachi nodded. "Then you have nothing to be afraid of because I want to be with you and I am going to be with you. Yeah, we will be apart but you can come home on breaks, weekends sometimes, it will be fine. I have no intention of leaving you because I love you." Naruto said rubbing Itachi's cheek in a comforting way.

"Thank you, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Itachi said smiling at his lover.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" Naruto asked as he stood up to go to his t.v.

"As long as it's not something stupid like last time." Itachi said.

"Let's watch Wrong turn." Naruto said.

"Okay," Itachi said setting up the bed so they could be comfortable.

Naruto loved this side of Itachi it was so friendly and open. It didn't scare him off and it made him very conscious of him being around. When they were all set up and the movie started they started to make out loving being around each other.

"I love you," Naruto whispered in Itachi's ear making the older teen shudder.

They knew tonight that they would be together for as long as they wanted to be together. Neither wanted to say forever because they knew that anything could happen and change things so they said day by day.

(1 Year Later)

It was Naruto and Sasuke's graduation and they were so happy to be crossing the stage together. No one could believe that Naruto was the actual valedictorian for their classes. Itachi was so proud screaming louder than his own parents for Naruto. When Naruto called him and told him he was valedictorian Itachi couldn't have been prouder and shocked to say the least considering he knew a lot of their classmates had higher scores than Naruto. He was so excited to help Naruto with his speech that he couldn't stop gloating about it to his friends at his college.

Naruto and Sasuke got off the stage crossing the paths through their caps in the air and started to head out of the auditorium excited as hell to be out and about. They found their families immediately since they were huddled together.

"Let me take a picture of you two." Mikoto said.

"I can't believe our babies are going off to college." Kushina said tearing up.

"Stay still you two so I can get a good picture." Mikoto said as Minato took pictures of them also.

"You did a very good speech Naruto." Fugaku said sternly.

"Thanks sir," Naruto said.

It was known that Naruto and Fugaku had a rough patch after he found out that his son was with his best friend's son. He didn't like it and Naruto had to prove he really wanted to be with Itachi. He proved it a few months back when he admitted to everyone that he was going to be with Itachi for as long as Itachi wanted him because he would always love him. No one questioned Naruto after that.

"Good job," Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear rubbing his hair back.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered with a slight blush on his cheeks which their mothers caught the perfect picture of the two.

"You three take a picture together." Kushina said with a smile.

Naruto didn't hesitate to pull Sasuke into the picture with Itachi holding them both by the neck with a big smile on his face.

"That was a nice one." Kushina mumbled taking another before Sasuke broke out the picture not wanting to be in it no more.

"I'm going to see Sakura." Sasuke said excusing himself.

The parents chatted about what their plans were for the night.

"I set us up for going out to eat in the city. Are you okay with that?" Itachi asked in his own world with Naruto.

"I would love too." Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him to the side away from everyone. "Let's get out of here." Naruto said biting his lip as he took off his gown.

"I have the perfect place to go to." Itachi said getting into his car and driving off with Naruto.

They both turned off their phones and threw them in the back seat and just drove. By the time they got to their destination the sun was setting. They got out the car in front of the beach and could see the beautiful sunset and couldn't help but be amazed by it.

"I want you to know that every day I was there I thought coming back to get you." Itachi said as they sat down by the shoreline looking at the sunset.

"I really wanted to come to you so I did everything in my power to make sure I got to where you are." Naruto said.

"You're such a showoff." Itachi said laughing slapping Naruto on his back bumping into him.

"I like to showoff though especially for you." Naruto said.

Itachi pulled Naruto into the first kiss of their new defined relationship. They both knew everything was going to change from here on out and they couldn't help but feel giddy about it. They both knew what they wanted in their relationship.

The moment only got broken because their mothers called them at the same time making them both laugh out loud.

"Yes mom," they both said chuckling beside each other.

They both glanced at each other and at the same time hung up their phones. They knew they were going to get shit for it but all they wanted was to spend time with each other tonight.

The great thing about when you value a relationship is that it makes the person stay with you longer than you expect them too. That's how these two feels and that's how they continued to feel till the end of time.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I think there may be another one making this a two shot of when they are in college or older depending on how I feel but I couldn't help but love this. I can't lie I am a fan of ItaNaru along with NaruIta.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
